Story about Lily Luna Potter
by Ananniemous
Summary: The life of one Lily Luna Potter. Very cliche, written terribly, has way too many OCs and people OOC. DON'T READ IT! I REPEAT DO NOT READ! IT IS REALLY BAD! I AM GOING TO FIX IT MAYBE BUT IDK. I NEED TO THINK OF A PLOT.
1. Chapter One

_**The Potters live in Ottery St. Mary, an actual town near Ottery St. Catchpole in England, I found it on Google Maps. Also, this is my first Fanfic so please take it easy on me.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Harry Potter or any thing related to him except for a few second-hand books and a day-by-day calendar.**_

Mr. and Mrs. Potter of Number 9, Mill St., were proud to say that they were perfectly abnormal, thank you very much. They were the first people you'd expect anything strange or mysterious to have to do with them, because they just didn't hold with such sense.

Mr. Potter was the Second to the Head of the English Auror Corps., which protected England's Wizarding World (and muggles too, might I add.). He was a tall skinny (yet muscular) man with emerald green eyes and jet black hair that went every which way by itself, and he didn't have any facial hair. (Because that would just be weird.) Mrs. Potter was thin and a fiery readhead and had quite strong arms, which came in very good use as she spent a lot of her time practicing and playing for the Holyhead Harpies, (an all women

Quiditch team)where she played Chaser. The Potters had a small son called James and in their (and almost everyone in their town's) opinion there was no finer boy anywhere (except for their own sons and Albus, James' little brother.).

The Potters had everything they wanted except for a daughter, which was lucky because Ginny (Mrs. Potter) was expecting another child. Big Bird (as they called it after seeing an episode of an American T.V. show, Full House) was to be born in one month.

At half past eight, Harry (Mr. Potter) grabbed his traveling cloak, kissed Ginny, Albus, and James goodbye, and apparated into the Ministry of Magic. Harry walked to the lifts and rode it to the Auror Headquarters where he went to his cubicle.

He started on a report on the latest dark wizard, Bella Stone, when his and Ginny's owl, Kate, flew in, hooting loudly.

Harry opened the letter and asked Kate idly, "What are you doing - OH MY GOD!"

The whold office rose and wanted to know what was happening.

Harry stood, put Bella's file away, and declared. "I have to go to St. Mungo's. Neville, will you tell Williams that Ginny's in labor. I'm going to go get Ron."

Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend worked on Level Three in the department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

Somehow, word got around that Ginny was in labor and Ron was waiting for Harry in the lift and told him, "Let's get going then." They ran to the apparation into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries' lobby.

The Welcome Witch stood and shouted "Mr. Potter, your wife is in Room 692!"

Floor six was for mon-magic related injuries or reasons to be in the hospital like cancer and pregnancies.

Harry rushed to Ginny's room, and by the sound of it, Ginny was having another painful contraction.

Big Bird was much more painful that James and Albus' birth. When Big Bird was born, Harry and Ginny were the happiest parents in the world, for Big Bird was a girl.

They named her Lily, it was Albus' suggestion. James wanted her to be named James Jr.

Ginny and Harry both liked Lily's name. James didn't.

He protested, "But Mama, wasn't Dad's parents' names are Lily and James?"

"Yes, James, that was their names."

"And their last name was Potter, right?"

"Yep."

"And they were married!"

"Yes, they were." Ginny replied sounding exasperated.

"I'M MARRIED TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" James screamed.

"Shh..." Ginny said, "Lily's asleep." (Lily was sleeping in Ginny's arms.)

Harry walked in, starteled at hearing James' cry. "James, you're not married to Lily, that's enough. Now, you used up your time for your story, so, good night."

Ginny and Harry walked to Albus' room after shutting James' door quietly and said good night, but they realized that he was already asleep.

They put Lily in her crib and slept deeply. (In their own bed not on Lily's floor.)

_**I know, kind of a sucky ending, but I couldn't think of anything better, please actually read this not just go, "Oh, its about Harry's kid, not important." and Rachel, I know that I have improper grammar, don't bug me about it.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! I nearly died of surprise when I was notified that my story had been viewed 20 times... and I internally screamed when I learned that XDXDXD had put it on alert! Anyhoo... my posting habits will be kinda strange, I will try for thrice a week and I learned of the Weasley Family from one of my friends (Claire) Oh and I'm skipping time because I don't think you'll want the gory diaper details...**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I don't own Harry Potter do I look like J.K. Rowling and if I was why wouldn't I be sending this to my publisher? I also don't own Barbie either, well I own Barbies but that's different.**_

For Lily's fifth Birthday, she had a small gathering with the Weasleys, the Yellows, the Scamanders, and Auntie Muriel. It was actually a rather large gathering seeing as the Weasleys were a rather large family.(people in attendance: Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily Potter, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Louis, Dominique, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly (Percy's kid), Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred (George's kid), Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel Yellow, and Luna, Ralph, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. With a grand total of 35 people, Lily's party was GINORMOUS.)

On James' Birthday, four years earlier, the Potters went to Grandbourough (grand burrow) Park for a birthday picnic, Albus went to the loo and then came back with Joseph and Jason. James was ecstatic, he finally had a fried he could tell everything (and not his brother), to him, Jason was the best birthday present in the world.

Albus and Joseph hit it off pretty well, they were always having a playdate, and when they weren't having one, they were begging to have another one.

Lily and Rachel didn't meet 'til a week later, when the yellows came over for dinner. Celine and Ginny chatted animatedly while cooking their meal.

Harry and Piers talked and played with their children, "You know, my cousin, Dudley, and his best friend Piers, gave me hell as a child, I find it amusing that I'm now friends with you, a Piers."

"Are you still friends with Dudley?" Asked Piers who knew about Harry's childhood. (I meen who (in the Wizarding World) doesn't?)

"Yeah," Harry said vaguely. "I see him once in awhile."

"Oh."

Celine and Ginny saved Piers with, "James, Jason, Joseph, Albus, Lily, Rachel, Piers, Harry, It's dinner time!"

The meal was delicious - Rainbow Meatloaf - a recipe given to Ginny by her mother, it was basically meatloaf enchanted to sparkle in different colors.

When the babies (Rachel and Lily) saw it they laughed excitedly while screaming about unicorns. James ended up yelling at his mother for making something so repulsive. Strangely, Albus liked it He thought the way the colors rippled through it was interesting, but he would _never _admit it because according to James, rainbows were "uncool."

The night ended with half of a game of exploding snap, which ended when Lily and Rachel fell asleep.

Lily was very excited, she had gotten her singing balloons, cake and was sitting at the window waiting for her guests to arrive, when *CRACK* Joseph, Jason, and Piers apparated into the room right behind her. (Jason and Joseph were side-along-ing.) Lily screamed and Harry rushed into the room with Albus at his heels.

"What's going on?"

"Piers, Joseph, and Jason scared me!" Lily sobbed, (she had started crying after her scream.)

Harry shot a glare at the boys (who were looking mighty sheepish) and comforted Lily. Albus snuck the boys and Hugo (who had just appeared) into James' room where they were planning something secret.

Piers kept apologizing but stopped when Lily got out, "It's hic okay hic Pier hic es."

Just a second later Ron came into the room with Rose

"Where were you guys we've been searching the whole house for you!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we were looking for YOU!" Harry replied giving his best friend a hug.

Just a minute later, the rest of the Weasleys (and Scamanders) burst through the door and started a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday."

Then, all of the male cousins rushed up to James' room after demanding where her brothers were of Lily and at the end Louis giving a rushed "Au Reviour." and leaving her the girls all rushed together and started talking about the latest Barbie.

Aunt Muriel finally walked into the room with a "WHERE'S MY CHAIR!" and the party started, the girls played with Lily's Barbies and the boys "hung out" in James' room and the adults chatted about their children's latest mishappenings.

Finally, Ginny put on the "sonorus" charm and said "OKAY, ALL WEASLEY, SCAMANDER, POTTER, AND AUNT MURIEL CLAN, IT IS NOW TIME TO EAT SO GET YOUR REAR-ENDS TO THE TABLE!"

There was a mad rush to get to the extra-long table and Ron was at the head of it. When everyone was seated food appeared at everyone's plates and the cake appeared on the platter.

When everyone was finished eating, they all announced what they liked about Lily, and ended with a song, and everyone dug in to their cake.

The presents came next, everyone got Lily Barbies, (she did sort-of have in obsession)

but the boy's present was the best, they had enchanted (with the help of Harry, well mostly it was all Harry) all of Lily's Barbies to act out a play that Hermione had written about Lily's life that kept being added on to because Lily kept on living. Long story short, Lily loved it.

The evening ended and Lily went to her bed after her parents said goodnight, she dreamily thought "This was the best birthday ever." and then fell into her dreamy dreams.

_**I know your all proud of me and such, thanks for continuing to read my book-like story, I will try to post every-other day if I can. Happy Weekend, Lizy425**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Thanks to all of the people who read my book, and to you "oingo boingo" and "You-Know-Who" for your wonderful reviews, even though I know who you are and was in the room for one of your reviews. Sorry if I'm being mean to any of my non-commenters. Oh, and I'm sorry that I forgot to let Teddy go to Lily's party, it completely slipped my mind. His excuse is that he was traveling through Antarctica for a report on the effects of no magic for his Muggle Studies class.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I EVER own Harry Potter, I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, I only own the Yellows, and the book Searching.**_

When James and Jason went to Hogwarts for the first time, Lily was sad for losing her oldest brother, but happy because it would be one whole more year before Albus and Joseph went to Hogwarts.

When the time did come she was soooo very very sad. She pleaded with her parents since the time the boys' Letters arrived, when they continuously said "No." she begged her brothers to let her go in their trunks, but they said, "Lily, wouldn't mum and dad notice if you went missing the dad we went to Hogwarts?"

Lily sat out in the hallway right in front of the stairs so that nobody would be able to get down. She ignored their requests until her father picked her up and brought her to the kitchen, and when everybody was down there, he said, "Lily, please never ever do that again, we need you to cooperate, in fact, we will buy you any kitten you want when we go to Diagon Alley with Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, and the Yellows."

"Alright, but I still want to go!" Lily replied.

The Potters, parts of the Weasleys, and the Yellows agreed that they would meet inside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The Yellows got there first and started to browse thorough the shop looking at all of the new things that George had produced. There were trading cards of magical creatures, like the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, school books that were really any book you wanted it to be, like Searching, a book about Beth and her house finding exploits, and a device that you put in your mouth, you try to talk, but you end up speaking the animal on the package.

The Potters and Weasleys arrived next surprisingly together, the amount of people in the fire place was frightening, George had quickly boarded it up after the Yellows had arrived to scare his brother's and sister's families. Lily started screaming but calmed down when Rose got there because Rose wasn't screaming, and Lily had to be like Rose. When the two families got out George was nowhere insight because his brother-in-law wanted to hex his guts out.

Ginny saved her brother and got everyone to Gringotts to get some money, Lily soon told Rachel (and Rose) about her parents' promise to get her any kitten that she wanted.

They then got to their vaults, the goblins looking suspiciously at Hermione, Harry, and Ron the whole way.

Lily asked Harry, "Daddy, can we get my kitten first?"

Harry answered, "I don't know, Flower, I was thinking we could get Albus' and Joseph's wands first."

"Please Daddy."

"I don't know, please, go ask your mother." Harry sighed.

"Mum, can we get Juliet first?"

"Hon, who is Juliet?"

"My kitten."

"How about I take the Lady-folk to go get Juliet and the stuff we need, and then we meet you, men, at Florean Forescue's shop."

The men all thought it was a great idea, they could all do what they pleased with out any women to nag them.

But then Lily said, "To make this more interesting, how about we have a contest, both groups have to get everything they need but whoever gets to Florean's first, wins!"

"But, what's the prize?" Ron tested his sister, but his wife answered,

"The losing group gets to do anything the winning group wants for one whole day."

the boys all liked competition (and the idea) but Celine seemed apprehensive,

"But what if we lose?" she asked in her heavily accentuated voice. (Celine is French)

Ginny answered, "Men have a short memory, and there are more of them then there are of us. See, they have eight people, and we have six."

No one seemed nervous now, in fact everyone thought that their team would win.

The women went to the Magical Menagerie for Juliet first, she was black with white splotches on her body and eyes that looked like Albus'. Then, they got robes, extra books (for Rose), quills and parchment, and walked leisurely to Florean's.

The men went to Olivanders, Madam Malkin's, the bookshop, and Flourish and Blots. After all of this they realized their stupidity, they had four Hogwarts students, while the girls only had one. They ran for it. ("It" being Florean Fortescue's.)

The women were about three yards away, when they saw the men who were four yards away from the other entrance. Ginny picked up Lily and ran, while the other women did the same thing. The men ran faster yet, and got into the store before them, but James had fallen. The women had won!

_**I can imagine that you can imagine how the men's day went, but I don't want to so you have to imagine it all by yourselves. (Sorry about the time skip.)**_

Lily was listening to every thing that her father and brother said about Hogwarts, she had done the same when James went last year, she was determined to know everything their was to know about Hogwarts. She had even got Aunt Hermione's old copy of Hogwarts: A History (with Hermione's notes in it of course.) because Rose and Hugo hadn't wanted it. When Rachel had gone to the bathroom with Celine, Lily moved to Hugo to talk to him about Houses, they both hoped to get into Gryffindor. When, James had told them the Teddy news, (as she liked to call it) she was sooooo excited, her almost-brother might actually end up being related to her! After the train had left, she ran to find Teddy, and ask him about his feelings for Victore, when a pain shot through her body.

She fell and heard a barkish laugh, and a voice say, "Well, well, well, the littlest Potter cornered. I wonder what daddy will say now."

"Now, now, Fenrir," she heard a woman's voice say, "lets not hurt the little munchkin, all we have to do is drag her to daddy."

"Who-Who are you?" Lily stuttered.

The man's voice replied, "Well, we certainly aren't friends." and laughed again.

"I figured that out." Lily said more bravely than she felt. "My daddy will find you."

The woman's voice spoke again, "That's the whole point, but when he does, you will be in chains and we will have our Mistress with us again."

"Who is she?" she asked pointedly, "And why do you call her Mistress?"

"She's none other that Bella Stone, the NEW Dark Lord!" Fenrir said. "Or should I say Lady?"

The woman's voice screamed, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HER NAME WITH YOUR DIRTY WEREWOLF LIPS? HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT SHE WOULD TRUST YOU NOW? HOW DARE YOU?"

That was her mistake, in an instant, Harry and Teddy found them, but the woman escaped with a CRACK. Fenrir went to Azkaban with the following charges: child abuse, adult abuse, killing many people, maiming many people, and being a death eater.

Harry and Ginny wanted to know what had happened, and were very proud of the way that she handled herself in that much danger.

After Harry's and Ginny's questions were over, Lily said, "I only have one question for you."

"Fire away, sweetheart."

"Who is Bella Stone?"

Harry and Ginny were shocked.

Slowly, Ginny said, "She is a dark wizard who is in the depths of Azkaban. Your father was working on her case the day that you were born."

"Oh."

That night, Lily went to bed worring, "What if Bella Stone wanted to kill her?" "What if her father hadn't found her?" She calmed herself down when she prayed, she knew that God would always be with her, and that nothing too serious would ever happen.

_**Sooo... how did you like it? I have no idea what the woman's name shall be, so if you have any suggestions, let me know, (in a review) I figured that Mr. Greyback ought to get caught, so yeah... Please review and yeah... oh, and sorry about the whole God thing, if your an unbeliever, than boo-hoo for you! I also don't care what you believe in, even if it's a holy dino-ailen. OH MY GOD! I just checked and like people from all over the world have read it! FROM EUROPE AND OCEANA AND ASIA CANADA AND MEXICO AND ST. KITTS AND NEVIS AND YAAAAYYYYYYYY! I'm just a lowly Minnesotian, who watches lowly Super-Bowl Championship games, who plays lowly Basketball. OH MY GODDDD! IM SO HAPPY, ITS LIKE RECIEVING A TOILET SEAT FROM GRED AND FORGE! THANK YOUUUUU! **_


	4. Chapter Four

_**I am so thankful that you have been reading my story, sorry for my hyperness last chapter. Oh, and if you didn't know, I will be posting every other day and if I don't post, you will get two in a row. OH, instead of lines, I will be putting the Egyptian Hieroglyph for water.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not, nor ever will, own Harry Potter. **_

The next two years went by breezily for Lily. During the school year, hanging out with Rachel, and during the holidays, hanging out with her brothers. At night, she was frightened. She dreamed of the nameless woman who had escaped, her voice echoing throughout the dream, the werewolf crushing her.

Just for a fleeting second, she wished that she wouldn't go the Hogwarts, - her parents wouldn't be there to comfort her.

When she voiced these concerns to Rachel though, she exclaimed, "How dare you think that no one would be there for you? There's me, Albus, James, Joseph, Jason, Hugo, and Rose! You have a massive family at Hogwarts! Plus, even if you didn't have family, you will always have me!"

"Thank you, Rachel, you're the best friend ever!" Lily said. "I will go to Hogwarts no matter what!"

And that solved the matter completely.

Lily woke up early one Saturday morning in July, to an unfamiliar owl pecking at her window with three letters on heavy parchment with a green H on it surrounded by a Raven, a Snake, a Badger, and a lion. She screamed.

"Whasgoinon?" Asked Albus as he ran into her room rubbing his eyes blearily.

"The Hogwarts letters have arrived." Lily said blankly.

"Well, long as I'm 'wake gimmie my letter."

Lily couldn't move.

Albus walked to James' room, woke him up and said. "Come on, then."

They walked to Lily's room, picked her up, walked her downstairs to the kitchen, made her a cup of hot chocolate, and pried the letters out of her hands.

"Here's your letter, Lils." James said, handing it to her. "And yours too Albus."

Lily unfroze moved her hand shakily and slowly toward her mug, took a hesitant sip, thinking that James might have put something in it to cheer her up, and opened her letter.

It said:

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are delighted that you shall go to Hogwarts to study this year. Please send your answer back with the owl that sent you these along with your brothers' replies.

Enclosed is the list of supplies you will need to complete the year.

Sincerely,

(Minerva's signature)

Minerva McGonagall

HOGWARTS HEAD MISTRESS

She sent her answer back with the return owl, and flipped to the next sheet.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students must require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One fuzzy pointed hat (turquoise, the ladies may choose pink)

3. One pair of neon orange protected gloves (dyed dragon hide, or similar.)

4. One winter cloak (color of student's choice, silver fastenings)

Please note that that all pupil's clothing must carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1: Hogwarts Edition,

by Miranda Morgan

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Defense of the Dark Arts: Into the Action

by Alexis Anderson

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Hogwarts Edition

written by Newt Scamander

modified by Kaitlyn K. Karret

Potions Through the Ages

by Shea Shackle

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, 2019 Edition

written by Phyllida Spore

modified by Isabella Igrocco

A Starter's Guide to Transfiguration

by Debra Dunkca

A Beginner's Guide to Muggles

by Michael Mukcooso

STUDENTS MUST REQUIRE

A lot of Parchment

Quills

Ink

Bag (if wanted and highly suggested)

_Wow, _Lily thought _what an unusual year this is going to be!_

It seemed that all of her class books were by someone with and alliteration for a name.

_I wonder why we need __The Battle of Hogwarts__. The teacher hasn't changed for a million years! _

(_**Not, really, but it's Lily, you can let her exaggerate if she wants to!**_)

James, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines, said, "Weird. we never had _The Battle of Hogwarts_ before. You think we've gotten a new teacher?"

"Naah," Albus replied, "They wouldn't've been able to fire him anyways. He's a ghost for crying out loud!"

"Well," Lily said, "They could've, I mean, if they really wanted to."

"What happened to your voice?" James asked, "I've never heard it that secure, like confident, before."

"I don't know."

"Must be some weird magical stuff," Albus guessed, "just ignore it."

At that moment, Harry and Ginny walked downstairs fully ready for the day. They asked, "Ignore what?"

"My voice." Lily piped up.

"Whoa." Ginny asked Harry, "What happened?"

"It probably is some ancient law of magic or something." Harry guessed, "Anyways, Albus was right, we should just ignore it. Now what are you doing up?"

"Lily." James answered simply.

Albus rattled off, "She screamed, it woke me up, I rushed to her room, she was frozen, I woke James up, we carried her downstairs, made her hot chocolate, mysterious voice transformation, and now, here we are."

"Why did you scream?" Harry asked Lily.

"Hogwarts letters came." Said James.

"And you all said 'yes' ?"

"Yep-erooni."

"Well," Ginny joined in, "You guys better get ready, we must be off to Diagon Alley."

_**Well, you guys can imagine what happened next. Next chapter is the train ride, I shall put it up tomorrow or later tonight. **_

_**Happy Reading my book, **_

_**Lizy425 **_

_**Oh and don't you all just love double contractions?**_

_**I never thought I would be telling people this, but PRESS THE DANG BUTTON!**_

! !

! !

! !

! !

V V

V V

V V

V V

V


	5. Chapter FIve

_**Hi, I'm sorry, this is really late, I will just get to it then. oh and what **__Lily says is like this,__**what**_** Rachel says is like this, **_**and what **_**Hayley says is like this.**

****

Lily was excited. That day she would board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

When they got there, Lily, who was carrying Juliet, asked her father if she could go find Rachel.

Harry replied with, "Hon, I'm sorry, but no. Not after what happened last time."

_"Daddy, will you ever trust me again?"_

"It's not you I don't trust. It's everyone else."

_"Daddy, will you go with me to find Rachel?"_

"Just a minute sweetheart. Do you have any questions about Hogwarts?"

_"Oh, tons."_

"Any pressing questions?"

_"Umm... there is one."_

"Mmmhmm..."

_"?"_

"What was that?"

Lily took a deep breath. _"Will you love me any less if I don't get good grades?"_

"Flower, how could you be so silly? I will always love you no matter what."

_"Okay. Now that that's settled, can we look for Rachel now?"_

"Yep."

They found Rachel and got their trunks onto the train.

"Now, if you need anything, you'll call us, right?"

**"Jeez, Mum, you're sounding a little clingy today."**

"Rachel!"

**"Sorry Pops."**

Harry told Lily, "Don't forget about your tea with Hagrid on Friday."

_"I won't."_

"And no brooms allowed."

_"Fineee."_

"Don't duel until you know how."

_"We've been through this before. I will go to Hogwarts, behave, and go to Hagrid's on Friday afternoons."_

Ginny cut through, "I love you, Lily dear, - OH, WHEN WILL THEY REALIZE THAT THE FAMOUS HARRY POTTER HAS CHILDREN AND SEES THEM OFF!"

"Gin, calm down. They're just looking."

_"I love you too, Mum." _Lily said quietly.

"Oh, Honey, I'm going to miss you so much!" Said Ginny, pulling out a hand kerchief with a "G" embroidered on it.

_"Me too."_ Lily shed a tear.

"Don't cry, please Flower, you know it hurts us."

_"I won't, Daddy, not anymore."_

The train started to roll away. Lily shouted a last "I love you!" and moved to an empty compartment with Rachel. They were off!

(_**At the same time, or behind the scenes.)**_

Harry and Ginny gazed at the train as it rounded the corner carrying their little girl far, far, away from them.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Lily and Rachel were soon joined in their compartment by a very tall girl with short blond hair and bluish green eyes called Hayley Iverson who was looking lost.

**"Are you guys excited about Hogwarts?" **she asked.

**"We've been waiting to go for years." **Rachel said.

_"Ever since Jason and James went." _Lily piped up.

"Hey Wifey, you say my name?" James popped his head in with Jason's right behind him.

_"That's James, the other ones Jason." _Lily whispered to Hayley and then said louder, "_Who are you talking to?"_

"You, Wifey." James replied.

_"And why in the name of Merlin are you calling me 'Wifey'?"_

"Because we're Lily and James Potter, don't you remember? We had a son and named him Harry and then got murdered!"

_"When did you think up this joke?"_

"When you were a baby."

**"And it has taken you this long to call her that?" **Hayley asked incredulously in her American accent.

"Who are you?"

**"Hayley."**

"Aaah, that clears everything up." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

**"Now that you know that, please, do us a favor and LEAVE."**

James sighed, "Someone's a bit huffy." and left.

**"Don't worry," **Rachel told Hayley, **"James is always like that, always a joke or two."**

**"From what I know, he's annoying."**

_"Hold up! I just realized this YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM!"_ Lily said dancing around the compartment in joy.

**"Am I supposed to?"**

_**"Yes!"**_

**"Why?"**

_"Because my dad killed Tom Riddle!"_

**"And who was he?"**

**"You're muggle born, aren't you?"**

At the same time Lily said, _"Only the most evil wizard of all time!"_

**"Yes, and I thought that was Lord Voldemort!"**

_"Well, that explains the Voldy thing."_

**" You call him 'Voldy'?"**

**"Yeah, why not?"**

**"Isn't that kinda degrading?"**

_**"Yes." **_Said Lily and Rachel in unison.

**"Then why do you call him that?"**

_"Because he and his followers killed Random Muggles, Lily and James (not me and my brother.) Potter, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, and countless others, attempted to kill my father twice, my mother, my aunt, my godmother, my godfather, my godfather's parents, my grandmother, and many, many, others, and tortured so-many-I-don't-know-how-they-did-it others."_

**"He hurt everyone."**

**"Aaah. I see, well I don't see but you get what I mean. Wait, he KILLED him?"**

**"Now, we're getting there."**

**"And your his daughter?"**

_"Did I not say 'my father'?"_

Hayley looked like she was going to explode. **"You KNOW what this means right?"**

_"I'm famous?"_

**"NO! YOU'RE EXTRA POWERFUL!" **

**"Fancy that."**

All of a sudden, a girl with long light brown hair and dull blue eyes walked in with a girl with dirty blond hair and black eyes following. "Is it true what they're saying? Is It's daughter in here?"

**"There's an it too?" **Hayley asked desperately.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, stop making a fool out of yourself, is Harry Potter's daughter in her?"

_"That'd be me."_

"Oh, you, I thought it'd be her." she said jerking her thumb in Rachel's direction. "Anyways, the name's Jade, Jade Rocke, and she's Naughty." and then jerking it in "Naughty"'s direction.

**"Isn't it rude, to point? Now get out of here!" **Rachel said pushing Jade and Naughty out the door

"Jeez, for someone as famous as you I thought you'd have better friends!" And huffed down the hallway.

**"That was rude of her."**

"Any sweets dears?" the Candy Lady asked.

Lily looked at her friends, "_Um... Two packages of Drooble's, two of the Beans, and three Pumpkin Pasties."_ and paid.

**"What are they?"**

_"Which ones?"_

**"All of them."**

**"Well, Droobles is Gum,-"**

_"- the Beans are Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans,-_

**"- and the Pumpkin Pasties are Pumpkin Cakes."**

**"I guess I'll try the Beans?"**

**"Go ahead, but be careful, they mean it when they say every flavor."**

Hayley took one and - **"Gross!"**

_"What'd you get?"_

**"Clay, I think."**

After that they all took turns trying the food and laughing until nothing was left.

Rose marched in.

**"Hey, Rose. What's up?"**

"We're nearly there, get ready."

**"That was Rose, Lily's cousin, she kind of bossy."**

**"Maybe we should get ready, look how dark it is."**

They got ready. When the train stopped, the piled their luggage with the rest and heard, "Firs' years, firs' years over here."

_"Hagrid!" _Lily squealed and ran at him.

"Whoa, Hey there Lily."

**"Hi Hagrid."**

**"Hi."**

"Who are you?"

**"Hayley Iverson." **

"Yer friend ri'?"

_"Yep."_

"Okay, Do I got all the firs' years? Yes? Good. Les' get goin'."

They walked towards the boats and paddled with Rachel, Hayley, and another girl who's name was unknown.

Lily had never seen Hogwarts so beautiful.

Hagrid called out, "Wach' yer heads ev'ryone!" and they sailed under some cliffs.

They approached a door, and Hagrid knocked on it.

"The firs' years Professor Fli'wick."

"Thank you Hagrid, now if you will all follow me." The Charms professor commanded.

_**Thank you everyone! I will post on Friday. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Happy Reading, Lizy425**_


	6. Chapter Six

**I'm rushing this and I'm sorry to Lilly Luna Potter, I can't send this to you because I don't have enough time. Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! When you see A^ It means that the table is clapping.**

_Flitwick brought them to a room that Lily had never even knew existed. Flitwick told them to get ready, they were facing the school in five minutes, and left. All of the other first years were nervous and talking to each other about what would happen._

_"I bet we have to kill a dragon and then eat it!" said one boy who looked very nosy._

_Lily knew, but she wasn't going to tell any one, Rachel and Hayley were whispering excitedly together when they saw Lily zoning out._

_"Alright," Flitwick returned with a stool and a ratty looking hat and said, "everyone get into a single file line and behave!"_

_They all merged together to form a jumbled line, Lily was behind Rachel and in front of Hayley._

_They marched out to the table in front of the teachers and Flitwick put the hat on the stool and told the students, "When I call your name, please come up, sit on the stool, and put the hat on."_

_They all were waiting for the first student to be called, when a rip in the hat opened and sang a wonderful song of hope and joy and what to expect in life. I will not even try to tell you how it sounded, but the only thing that could compare to it was Phoenix song. Everyone clapped in the end._

_Then Flitwick announced, "Acardipane, Maria!"_

_The hat took a minute to think and then, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws clapped loudly._

_"Alphaeus, James!" "GRYFFENDOR!" ^_

_"Andarson, John!" "RAVENCLAW!" ^_

_"Bethaida, Andrew!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ^_

_"Bethaida, Peter!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ^_

_"Bethaida, Phillip!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ^_

_"Della, Lena!" "RAVENCLAW!"_

_"Didier, Julia!" "RAVENCLAW!" ^_

_"Didymos, Thomas!" "GRYFFENDOR!" ^_

_"Haran, Sarah!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ^_

_"Issachar, Judas!" "SLYTHERIN!" ^_

_"Iverson, Hayley!" "GRYFFENDOR!" ^ Lily was even more nervous, what if they didn't all get into the same house?_

_"Kaleido, Leyla!" "RAVENCLAW!" ^_

_"Karcavosky, Nadia!" "SLYTHERIN!" ^_

_"Krumeney, Hannah!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"_

_"Lebbaeus, Thaddeus!" "RAVENCLAW!" ^_

_"Levi, Mathew!" "GRYFFENDOR!" ^_

_"Lorankx, Klaus!" "SLYTHERIN!" ^_

_"Marley, Benjamin!" "SLYTHERIN!" ^_

_"Offenbach, Chloe!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ^_

_"Potter, Lily!"_

_There was a great pause when Lily walked up to the hat, she wasn't proud of it, but she had to stand with it for her father's sake, he loved her, but not his fame, and but, if he had to live with it then so could she!_

_"GRYFFENDOR!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (very loud clapping)_

_"Rahl, Milena!" "HUFFLEPUFFF!" ^_

_"Rihveer, Lea!" "GRYFFENDOR!" ^_

_"Agnus, Jade!" "SLYTHERIN!" ^_

_"Steenburgen, Claire!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ^_

_"Talemai, Bartholomew!" "RAVENCLAW!" ^_

_"Vrarie, Elise!" "SLYTHERIN!" ^_

_"Weasley, Hugo!" "GRYFFENDOR!" ^_

_"Yellow, Rachel!" "GRYFFENDOR!" ^ Lily was excited, she Rachel and Hayley were _

_going to be in the same house!_

_"Zealot, Simon!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" ^_

_"Zebedee, James!" "RAVENCLAW!" ^_

_Prof. McGonagall stood up and told the student that the Forbidden Forest, was yet again forbidden, to behave, that this year, you wouldn't be able to go in the 4th floor corridor near the Ancient Runes Lab, and that this year, there was one new teacher. "Professor Longbottom-Weston, has kindly agreed to replace Professor Binns. Professor Binns was never a good teacher, and nobody learned anything, Professor Longbottom-Weston has somehow achieved all the knowledge that you were supposed to learn, she is also the wife of Professor Longbottom. Now, you all may eat!" She then clapped her hands and food appeared._

_"WHOA!" All of the first years gasped._

_"Yes, that happens every year," Nearly-Headless Nick sighed sadly, "I wish, just for one year, that I could still eat."_

_"Who are you?" Hayley unfourtunately said._

_"Sir Nickolas de Mimsey-Porpington."_

_"He's Nearly Headless Nick!" A fourth year boy laughed._

_"How can you be nearly headless?" Hayley asked, while Rachel motioned from beside Nick, to be quiet._

_"LIKE THIS!" Nick pulled on his ear and his head lolled on his shoulder._

_The first years gasped, and Nick floated away._

_"I always like to see your reactions!" The fourth year chortled._

_"How could you be so mean?" Lily asked him._

_"I'm always like this learn to live with it."_

_"What's your name anyways?"_

_"Rick."_

_"Who?"_

_"Rick Skeeter-Ceach."_

_"Aaah, I see, so known throughout the world."_

_"And who are you?"_

_"Weren't you paying any attention to the sorting?"_

_"Nope, I never do."_

_"Well, then, I'm Lily Potter."_

_Rick gasped._

_"Well, now, close your mouth you rude child, and start eating!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Jeez, that kid was evil." Lily said to her friends._

_"Tell me about it." Rachel answered._

_"He'll probably tell his mom and then there will be a big story on how much of a b-word I am." Lily said like it was no big deal._

_"Aren't you worried though?"_

_"No, because nobody believes Rita anymore, not after her story on the Battle."_

_"Oh, well..."_

_She didn't finish her sentence because all the food disappeared._

_"Students to your dormitories, students to your dormitories!" Prof. McGonagall yelled._

_Then, Molly (the second) yelled out, "First years over hear, first years!" and they walked to their dormitory where Molly told the Fat Lady, "Lady Troll." and climbed in with the first years following her. "Girls over hear, boys over there." The girls climbed up the stairs and into their dormitory, Lily's bed was the second-to-the-farthest to the left, Rachel's was the farthest, and Hayley's was on the other side of Lily._

_They got into their pajamas, said goodnight and then drifted of into sleep._

_**You **__**know **__**you love it. Okay, I'm going to leave it at that, please review, I'm off to MY friend's Hayley's house. (NOT HAYLEY IVERSON, although Hayley was my inspiration for her.) Okey Dokey, buh-bye.**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Are you excited or what? This is going to be awesome, first day, new teacher(s), and FUN! Please Enjoy. I'm sorry Lilly Luna Potter you haven't sent me back this chapter, and since I will be busy doing other stuffs tonight, I can't post this later. Oh, and I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long. I have been a bit down in the dumps, I have been avoiding anything to do with mini-Lily, I have been reading Percy Jackson-Harry Potter Crossovers, Glee or Twilight crossovers with Harry Potter, and lately, I have been reading Lily/James stories. Okey Dokey, so let's get on with it shall we? Oh, and when Professor Longbottom-Weston speaks I will alternate her last names or I will call her Annie, so NOW lets get on with it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I wish I did, but I don't. **_

_**what **__Lily says is like this,__**what**_** Rachel says is like this, **_**and what **_**Hayley says is like this. **_**And what **__**Lea says is like this.**_

_****_

Lily woke up hearing Rachel chant "OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!"

Hayley asked "**Whazzup**?"

**"Oh, nothing, I JUST CAN'T FIND MY SCHOOLBAG THAT HAD ALL MY BOOKS IN IT!"**

Lily groaned "_Here_." opened Rachel's trunk, and pulled out her bag.

**"Weird. I never would have thought to look in there." **

"**Yep**." Hayley said as she, Lea, and Lily pulled on their school robes.

"_Okay, there we are_!" Lily said as she finished putting her hair in her usual high pony-tail, her red hair was really pretty that way. "_Now, let's go get some breakfast_!"

They all ran to the Great Hall and ate some oatmeal.

Professor Longbottom was passing out their class scedules.

**"Oh great, we have double potions, herbology, and history of magic this morning."**

**"Why is that a problem?"**

**"One because plants kinda freak me out, two because potions is with the Slytherins, and three because the history of magic is kinda boring."**

_"Well, that is your problem, I'm fine with it, because, one plants are harmless, two we have to be nice to the Slytherins and they might be nice back, and three because history of magic has a new teacher! Oh, and you didn't notice, but we have History of Magic with all of the other classes!"_

**"Well, we'd better get going, but that is rather weird, well, we'll find out more later." **Rachel sighed.

**"Double Potions, here we come!"**

_"Again I ask you, what's wrong with potions?"_

_**"Stop arguing you two, we will be late for class!"**_

"Good morning students!" The teacher said brightly as she walked in.

"Good morning." Lea, Mathew, and Thomas, from what Lily had heard, said.

"Now, that was very feeble. Let's try again. Good morning students!"

"Good morning." The whole class said.

"I am Professor Karen Umbrige. Can you say that?"

"_**Yes**_." Lea said aloud.

"Did you raise your hand?"

_**"No."**_

"Then why did you speak?"

_**"Because I felt the need to answer your question."**_

"Well, can you say my name?"

Lea raised her hand.

"Miss...?"

"Rihveer."

"Please answer.""Professor Karen Umbrige." Lea looked proud that she had proved her worthiness in this class.

Lily raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Potter, ma'am."

"Do you have a question?""Yes, ma'am, I was wondering if you are related to Dolores Jane Umbrige."

"She is my mother!" Umbrige said proudly. (_**Just so you know, unless Umbrige does something really special or important, she will be referred to as Umbrige.**_)

_"Okay, that was all."_

"Now, I will be teaching you potions this year, you will be referring to me as Professor or Professor Umbrige. Today we will be introducing ourselves so that we can all know each other. So we shall go around the room, each saying our name and what interests them most. Okay, how about we start with these beautiful Slytherin girls, then the handsome Slytherin boys, then Gryffindor boys, then Gryffindor girls." She said the last part as if it were a particularly nasty pill that she had to take.

"So, I'm Naughty, but my real name is Nadia Karcavosky, if you want you can call me that, and then you will be pulverized. What interests me most is watching people get beaten up."

"I'm Jade, my real name is Jade Rock, and I'm interested in flowers, just kidding, I'm interested in deer being shot."

"Well, I'm Elise Vrarie, I'm interested in reading books about history." Elise said quietly.

"I'm Judas Issachar, I have no idea why my parents named me that, but I'm interested in plants."

"Klaus Lorankx, beating people up."

"Scorpius Malfoy, pleasing my father so he will shut up."

"Bejamin Marley, I'm named after a ghost, and yeah."

The Gryffindor were next.

"James Alphaus, I like doing stuff."

"Thomas Didymos, same as James."

"Mathew Levi, same as Thomas."

"Hugo Weasley, same as Mathew."

_**"I'm Lea Rihveer, I like learning, and writing."**_

**"I'm Rachel Yellow, and I LOVE grammar!"**

_"Lily Potter, and I loveeeeeee playing Quiddich, reading fiction, and stuff that I enjoy."_

**"I'm Hayley Iverson, I like watching T.V. and reading novels."**

"I'm Professor Umbrige, and I enjoy potions. Well..." The students never heard what she said next because... the bell rang. The Gryffindor all ran to herbology, they wanted to get away from the creepiest teacher they had ever met.

They walked into greenhouse one.

"Hello students!" Professor Longbottom exclaimed.

"HI NEVILLE!" Lily and Hugo ran at him.

"Lily! Hugo! Nice to see you, but we kind of need to switch into teacher student mode."

"Okay!" They ran to their spots."

"Okay, I assume that you all know who you all are, I'm Professor Longbottom. We will be studying wizard plants that looks like the ones that muggles grow this semester."

The rest of the lesson went by pretty fast and Neville finished if off saying, "Well, you better be off to my wife."

"What?" Everyone except for Lily, Hugo, and Rachel exclaimed.

"I got married to Annie around sixteen years ago."

"Weird. And now she's working here?"

"Yep, when Professor McGonagall asked her if she wanted the position, she was very, very excited."

"Okay."

They all hurried along the corridors because they were a little late because of their conversation with Neville.

They all rushed into their seats, which weren't really marked, they just got the impression that those specific seats were for them.

"Hi, first years!" The teacher exclaimed in a very very very very heavy American accent.

"Hi Professor!" The students exclaimed back.

"So, since I don't know any of you we shall all go around and say our names and an alliteration. If you don't know what an alliteration is, I'll tell you, but, first you have to raise your hand."

Most of the students raised their hands.

"Okay, so an alliteration is a literary device. It is the use of the same sound at the beginning of the word. Like Annie's Apples. So, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" A girl called Sarah Haran called out.

"So, we'll start there and then work our way around the seats."

"Okay, so I'm Sarah Savannah."

They went around like that, but, again, when they got to Lily, they all stared.

"H-Hello, I'm Lily Lion." She grinned at the last part because of her read mane. (of hair)

When the circle was finished, Professor Weston-Longbottom announced, "So, I'm Professor Annie Longbottom-Weston, but I would like you to call me either, Annie or Professor. It would make me way more comfortable.

"This year, the whole school will be studying The Battle of Hogwarts, but, you all have to bring your History of Magic books with you in case we will need them. Since the bell is going to ring any second, you can pack up your things. Oh and you might be seeing me in your Muggle Studies class, when I'm not teaching my class, I help Professor Lincowsky with her class."

"Why?" Klaus Lorankx asked.

"Because I'm Muggle Born and from America, of course!"

"You are?" Lorankx asked surprisedly.

"Yeah, didn't you notice the accent?"

"Yep, but I just assumed-"

"Well," Annie said, "you assumed wrong. Now, as a great headmaster of mine once said 'off you trot.'"

Lily couldn't help noticing that Annie looked a little distressed when she locked up her classroom.

All thoughts of Annie left Lily's mind when Kate, her owl flew at her when she sat down.

_***Squeal!* Ok. so if you want to know the real reason I was down in the dumps, it's because of my stupid sister Katie, she called me a boy when I was in my stupid basketball uniform. THE CROTCH GOES DOWN TO MY KNEES AND MY HAIR IS SHORT! sorry, I had to get that off of my chest. Thank the Lord for being sick, I was able to start next chapter! WOOHHHH! Oh, and please please please please please please please please review.**_


	8. Chapter EIght

_**I don't feel like sending this to anybody, I barely have any reviews, so I shall post this, and REQUIRE you to post 7 reviews after reading this or else you don't get to read the next chapter. Okay... here we go...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_****_

Lily instantly went into a panic. Why was Kate flying at her in the middle of the day?

She immeadiately opened the letter and gasped as she read it. It was from Daddy and said that Mama got hit buy a semi with American driver who didn't understand the English road system. Ginny had been healed and was resting at home, Professor McGonagall had given her and her brothers to visit home this weekend. She searched the hall for Albus and James.

When she spotted James, she said a hastened good-bye to her friends and ran over to him and his friends. "Jam," (_**That's his nick-name, it sounds exactly like James and Jamie.) **_"help me find Sev." (_**She calls Albus "Sev" because she feels that he needs a special nick-name just for her to call him.)**_

"Okay. But why?"

"I got a letter from Daddy." Lily said so quiet that only James could hear.

"Yes, little Lily, we all get letters."

"Just right now." She sounded on the verge of tears. "I walked in and Kate flew at me."

"That's not good."

"No, it isn't. Now help me find Sev!"

James said, "Sorry, Mates, sister problems." and rushed off with Lily to find Albus.

"So... any explict details?"

"I'll tell you when we find Albus, then we need to have a _private_ conversation!"

"Okay. Hey, look, there's Al!"

They rushed up to him and his friends and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Hey, what's up?" Albus said looking very confused.

"Well, Al, our _darling_ sister claims that she recieved an urgent message from Kate."

Albus raised his eyebrows and looked at Lily.

"Mom got into a car accident." She rushed out.

"Wait. WHAT?" They yelled at the same time.

"An American driver hit her. She's all better now and we are leaving on Friday night for the weekend."

"Oh, dear." Albus said looking depressed.

"Well, I hope Hagrid won't mind us blowing him off." James said trying to get everyone happy.

"So do I." Lily said sobbing quietly.

James couldn't help it. He hugged her tighly. Nobody gets to make his sister cry.

The rest of the week happened quickly, all of her classes rushed by. Her homework was so very, very easy. She and her brothers were given classes off on Friday afternoon to pack.

Lily hastily piled some jeans, sweatshirts, and tee-shirts in her bag and ran to Professor Longbottom's office.

"Hey, Neville." She greeted him as she rushed in. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry Lily, your brothers haven't arrived yet." He said soothingly. "But, speak of the devil, here they are!"

"Hi."

"So, are you ready to leave?" Asked Neville. "Annie and I were planning on visiting on Sunday.

"Okay, well see you then." James said, grabbed some floo powder, and jumped into the fireplace. Albus and Lily followed suit and appeared in their living room.

"Hi Daddy!" Lily greeted her father. "How's Mama?"

"Fine, fine." Harry's voice drifted off and his children could see he was very very melancholy.

"Can we see her?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, she's in our bedroom, I came down to get a cup of tea."

The chidlers (_**From the B.F.G.)**_ ran into their parents' room and started talking with their mother.

"Hi kiddo-s!" Ginny greeted them.

"Hi Mama/Mom." The children all said at the same time. "How are you?"

"As awesome as I'll ever be, your father is just making me stay up here and 'rest.'"

"Okay, so if your fine, then why are we here?" James asked tactlessly.

"So, you can see me, of course!" Ginny pretended to be outraged. "If you don't love me anymore than go back to your Quiddich cups, and your school work, and your friends."

Harry walked into the room with a cup of tea.

"So... what's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing, my children are just disowning me."

"Really?" Harry sent a fake stern glare at his kids. "Now, why is that?"

"It's all James' fault!" Albus exclaimed.

"Well, Gin, even if they disown you, you'll always have me" Harry said and kissed her quickly.

"Get a room!" James exclaimed.

"We have one and you're in it, so you'll be kicked out if you don't watch it, Mister." Ginny said.

"Sorry."

"So, what do you say to going out to eat tonight?" Harry asked.

"Sure!" The kids replied, but Ginny asked innocently, her eyes twinkling. "But what about my collision?"

"Screw that, let's have fun with our children!"

They all went out to eat and enjoyed the weekend. Annie and Neville took them home on Sunday. Where they all had to give an instant replay to their friends and hoped that no one else got hurt anytime soon... It was just too stressful.

_**I'm sorry I ended in such an awkward place, please forgive and review. Oh, and my song "inspiration" (I was just listening to this while I wrote this.) is Thriller by Michael Jackson. REVIEW!**_


	9. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_***Cowers behind large boulder* So… I have finally decided to update after my dear friend You-Know-Who gave me four more Reviews to get me going. In this chapter I shall explore different POVs featuring the Characters Hayley, Lily, Annie, and Rachel. Two of my newest creations the twins: SYDNEY AND AVERY DRAW shall make their appearances! Oh and the morning scene's inspiration was when I woke up Hayley was like "BOO!" and it totally freaked me out. **_

_**My song play list for this was:**_

_**The Cha-Cha Slide by Mr.C**_

_**Burning Up by the Jonas Brothers**_

_**Price Tag by Jessie J**_

_**Single Ladies by Beyonce**_

_**Born This Way by Lady Gaga**_

_**King of Anything by Sara Barellies**_

_**Loser Like Me by the Glee Cast**_

_**Get It Right by the Glee Cast**_

_**It's My Life/Confessions by the Glee Cast**_

_**Dancing Queen by ABBA**_

_**Honey, Honey by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Money, Money, Money by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Dancing Queen by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Our Last Summer by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Lay All Your Love on Me by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Super Trouper by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Voulez-Vous by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Does Your Mother Know by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Take A Chance on Me by The Cast of Mama Mia**_

_**Waterloo by ABBA**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not miiiiiiiiiiine**_

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

HPOV

Finally! Lily is back in business! She was in total mental overload! I mean, right after you go to your dream school, your mother gets into a car accident. TERRIBLE!

"Liiiiiiiillllllly! Wake upppppp!" I called.

"Jeez, Hayley, you're definitely a morning person!" She replied grumpily.

"Yep, yep, yep, I know. I was just in the common room looking into the fire when boom!

Well, it wasn't really a boom but a poster flew in through the Fat Lady and I ran up the stairs and now I want you to come with me, do you know where Lea went?" I was saying this in one really big breath like I did back in Minnesota. "She wasn't here when I went to sleep last night. What about you? Oh, look Rachel's up! Hi, Rachel! How are you? So I was looking into the -"

"I heard the first time, Hayley." Rachel said tiredly.

"Well, let's go see what's up. Downstairs I mean. Well, that would be 'Let's go see what's down' then. Oh well."

After changing, they all rushed down the stairs and over to the notice board.

It said:

All students must be in the great hall by 8:15 this morning,

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

"Weird. Well, we better get going, it's 7:30 already, we might be able to finish that essay that Umbrige gave us on Monday." (It was Wednesday.)

"Yep, yep, yep."

The girls went downstairs into the Great Hall and walked up to where Prof. McGonagall was sitting and said, "Professor, do you know where Lea is? She wasn't there when we woke up this morning."

"Yes, but that is classified information. Could you please ask that group of boys over there to wake up all of the boys in Gryffindor while you wake up all of the girls?"

"Yes, ma'am."

We walked over to the boys, who were whispering about something that was probably really immature. Like me back in Minnesota. I miss them. The Minnesotans I mean. They were all really nice and talked in understandable languages. Like American. That's what my "friends" said. All of these wacky English people are all like "pip, pip, cheerio." and I'm all like "CHEERIOS ARE CEREALS NOT SAYINGS!" And they're all like "Sayings came first, my good man." and then I'm all like "I'm a WOman!" and then they're all like "You're mental, my good WOman." and then I'm all like "Whateves."

So, back to what's going on. "-do YOU need, my good men." God. That James Alphaeus could really be a prick sometimes. He has heard one of my rants about the man thing and now guess what? HE JUST SAID "my good men." WHYYYY?

"We WANT you to go wake up the male population of Gryffindor. My ungood WOmen." The totally back-in-business Lily said.

"Fine. All you had to do was ask."

"I did! You slimy mmmmphhhh"

Rachel put her hand over Lily's mouth and said, "Oh, no you don't my Lovely Lily, you can't be losing us MORE points."

The boys then started snickering.

I jumped in saying, "Scram, you ungrateful slimy evil Voldy-like mmmmphhhhs!" Yes, that's right. I just called a group of boys mmmmphhhhs.

"Ash. COM' on boys, let's go and wake up a stampede."

Lily sighed. "I really hate him."

"We know you do, Lily. We ALL hate him." Rachel consoled her.

"Well," Lily said trying to break the tension. "should we be going then?"

"Yep. We have an army of angry girls to wake up. You know, you avoid our premature deaths, we should…"

We were in the Gryffindor common room and the boys were all walking down the steps groggily.

"Okay," I whispered. "Plan-wake-up-the-population-of-Gryffindor-Tower is now in action. RedHead, do you read me?"

"Copy that, BlondeJay."

"FreckleFace do YOU read me?"

"Hey! I refuse to be addressed as FreckleFace!"

"Oh, well! Since it was my plan I get to make up the nicknames."

"FINE! I read you."

"Set off the music… Set off the flares… Set off the Dung Bombs." I whispered. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I shouted.

At that moment, _I Can't Get 'Em Up_, An American Army, song started playing at the ARE YOU NUTS? level, 29 Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' fireworks given to Lily by her Uncle George went off and 1 million Dung Bombs went KABOOM! We all ran.

By the time we made it to the Great Hall, all of Gryffindor tower was at the tables.

"I am amazed by how fast the Gryffindors came down here." Prof. McGonagall started. "I was once the Head of Gryffindor House and I never have seen you flood the Hall that quickly. May I ask what got you going?" She asked Molly, Lily's cousin.

"Well, Headmistress," She pompously said, "some HOOLIGANS decided to play a trick on us trying to get some BEAUTY SLEEP by playing waking up song, setting off 29 of my Uncle's fireworks , and exploding 1 MILLION dung bombs! I personally would like to know, WHO IN THE NAME OF GOD MADE THOSE SHINANAGANS?"

"Whoever is behind these shenanigans please, come forward." Said Minerva with a twinkle in her eye.

Lily, Rachel, and I all walked up to the teacher's table and smiled brightly.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I am truly sorry to inform you that those Shenanigans weren't really shenanigans. These fine young women were just following my orders to wake up the Gryffindor Tower. Now, since these ladies performed this task so wonderfully, I would like to award them three points. EACH!"

We, who were expecting to lose three points each started dancing around. I was doing (and singing) the Cha-Cha Slide and Lily and Rachel were doing the tango.

"Clap your hands everybodySlide to the lefttake it back now y'all"

Annie screamed, "CHA-CHA SLIDE!" jumped over the table, knocking over a pitcher of pumpkin juice, and started dancing with me.

By then, the whole school laughing and some were attempting to follow our instructions.

"One hop this time Right foot lets stompLeft foot lets stomp-"

"ENOUGH!" Umbrige stood and screeched. "THAT IS NO WAY FOR A TEACHER AND A STUDENT TO BE ACTING DURING A SPEECH! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well," Annie said. "I personally think that that was EXACTLY how a teacher and student should be acting after receiving points. 52 points to Gryffindor for giving us all something to be joyful about."

At that, the whole Gryffindor clapped.

"Well-"

"That's enough, Karen. I personally think that that was perfectly fine. Now, ladies, please return to your seats and I shall continue with my speech."

We all walked to our seats and most of the Gryffindors patted us on the back.

"Now, that that's settled, I would like to thank you all for a marvelous first week. Today, we shall have two new students: Sydney and Avery Draw. They are twins and separated at birth. Sydney was raised in France and was on the list to go to Beauxbatons until she met Avery this summer. Avery was raised in Germany and was on the list to go to Durmstrang until she met Sydney this summer. The two know English and I would like the wonderful group of ladies who woke the Gryffindors up this lovely morning guide them throughout the day, the two have already been sorted into Gryffindor. Please welcome Sydney and Avery Draw!"

APOV

The story of those poor young ladies was killing me. I was present at the sorting and was so excited to learn that they would be sorted into Gryffindor. Actually, Gryffindor is my house. Before the two arrived, Neville went to Minerva and asked her if she would let me and him become Co-Heads. SHE SAID YES! I absolutely LOVE Neville. He can be so nice at times!

At the sorting, the two girls looked totally different. One had long elbow-length red-ish brown-ish hair, and was super thin. She had grey eyes. Her name was Sydney. The other one was around 4 inches shorter than Sydney. She had bicep length light brown hair with blue streaks, large brown eyes and freckles. Her name was Avery.

They both sat at the stool for around 45 minutes each. By the time they were finished, we were all begging to go to bed. But Minerva insisted that we ask them why it took so long. They said that they had to translate everything into English because that hat couldn't understand German or French. That made me laugh.

When I first came here, the hat asked me to make things into the way he understood them. It took me 7.5 minutes. I was laughing sooooooo hard by the time he called out "GRYFFINDORRRRRRR!"

The two girls walked into the hall side by side and walked onto the platform.

Minerva said, "This is Sydney." and pointed at Sydney. Next she said, "This is Avery." and she pointed at Avery.

Avery then said, "Actually, I'm Sydney,"

"and I'm Avery." Sydney said.

"But, girls, that's not who you said you were last night." Minerva argued.

"Yes it is." They said in unison.

"No, it's not." Minerva ordered.

"Yes, it is." They ordered back.

"Stop it with this ridiculous prank right now, all of the staff and I KNOW that you are Sydney, and you are Avery."

"Well, you and the staff are misguided, I am Avery." Sydney said. "She's Sydney."

They then transformed into each other. "That's why our robes were different sizes. WE ARE EACH OTHER!" Avery said, fed up with the nonsense.

"Oh."

"Ya."

"Well, Sydney and Avery Draw are both metamorphmagi. Please give them a warm welcome and head off to class."

_**OKAY! I can't write anymore, sorry for disappointing you, the next chapter will be in RPOV and LPOV. I'm sorry for the shortness of it all, and I urge you to pleaseeeeee review. Fan Fiction is kinda failing me right now, so I hope that I can bring joy to some people. Happy reading, Lizy425**_


End file.
